Hey Babe?
by Yoyo24
Summary: When Chloe calls Beca "Babe" and it does things to her. Hope the story's better than the summary


Hey Babe?

Bechloe High School AU

This is my first fanfic ever. I've never really tried anything like this before, but please be honest and lemme know if it's terrible or good or whatever. Thanks for reading guys :)

…

One day, Beca was sitting in her History class bored out of her mind because Mr. Williams was going on and on about why the Cold War was named the Cold War. His voice was so monotone. Have you ever watched Monsters Inc.? He sounded like the monster who was in charge of the paperwork and filing. She couldn't take it anymore, so she pulled out her phone and texted in the groupchat with all her friends in it.

djBecMitch : _Guys I am so bored help me :(_

 _Long Legs : You should hop on over to Mrs. Smithy's Class shorty she has a sub right now_

 _Fat Ames: C'mon over shortstack. Your teacher probably won't even care_

 _Chlo 3 : Yeah Becs C'mon ;)_

 _djBecMitch: Alright guys I'll be there in a bit_

Beca read the messages and was a bit jealous that most of her friends were in a class together while she was here stuck in this boring class alone. But she quickly got over it while she formulated a plan to get out of the classroom.

She looked up from where she was sitting at her desk and her teacher had just turned around to write a long quote from Franklin D. Roosevelt on the board and she knew that this was her chance. Beca was sitting in the very back of the class, but luckily there was a back door, so she would just have to make it back there before Mr. Williams turned around.

She tiptoed over to the door as fast as she could and slipped out the door as quietly as she could and...SUCCESS. Beca mentally high fived herself for getting out unnoticed.

She walked over to Smithy's classroom and peeked in through the little window in the door and saw all her friends. She reached for the handle, but it was locked and she tried to get the girls' attention when Chloe met her eyes. Chloe quickly sprang up out of her seat and ran to the door to unlock it for Beca.

Beca walked in and was met with a big bear hug from Chloe, which she at first refused to reciprocate, but eventually gives in because who is she kidding it's Chloe.

"Hey Babe! I missed you" Chloe says flirtatiously.

The term of endearment made her heart skip a beat and Beca had to remind herself that Chloe is like that with everyone. But nonetheless it made Beca's cheeks slowly turn red while she rolled her eyes at Chloe's pet name. "Hey… Baaabe. I was just across the hall" chuckles Beca, awkwardly emphasizing the term of endearment.

Chloe gives Becas the brightest smile and shoots her a wink before taking her hand and leading her to the rest of the Bellas.

"Hey guys." Beca says as she takes a seat next to Chloe in the group. Everyone sends her a greeting and they continue talking about Fat Amy and her 'friends with benefits' situation with Bumper.

Beca has to admit that she wasn't really paying attention to what the Bellas were talking about because she can't help but notice that Chloe's hand is still in hers and she is currently laying her head on her shoulder. She likes it though. It makes her feel warm and complete. She is staring at their intertwined hands with a small smile on her face when she is pulled out of her stupor by Fat Amy asking her a question. "Sorry what was that?" Beca says. Fat Amy rolls her eyes knowingly at her two friends that are too oblivious to see what they have together and asks again, "Are you going to the party tonight?"

Beca makes a disgruntled noise and says, "No, I was going to, but then I remembered that I hate parties." Stacie speaks up and says, "C'mon Beca it'll be fun. You need to let loose and get a little drunk."

"I'd rather not. Besides I told Jesse that I'd help him move into his new house." Beca says.

At hearing Jesse's name, Chloe releases her hand and slowly inches away from her. Beca instantly misses the contact and looks at her with a furrowed brow, but Chloe wouldn't meet her eye.

After a moment of silence, Chloe says with a smirk, "That's too bad Becs. I really wanted to dance with you."

Beca visibly gulps and contemplates for a moment whether or not she should cancel on Jesse, but decides that she can't because she canceled on him three times already this week to hang out with Chloe and he would be pissed. She knew that Jesse would understand because he was her best friend, but constantly being canceled on sucks, so she couldn't this time.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I don't wanna cancel on him again. His family actually needs my help." Beca says with a small frown.

Chloe nods her head sadly in understanding and the rest of the Bellas continued to talk amongst themselves until the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

They all parted ways except for Beca and Chloe.

"Can you walk me to my car Becs?" she says while looking at Beca shyly. "Since when do you ask Beale?" Beca says with a smirk on her face. At this Chloe shoves Beca playfully in the arm whilst grabbing onto it. They walk to their lockers with their arms linked when Beca hears fast paced footsteps and someone yell "Becaaaaaaw." She instantly knows who it is and rolls her eyes because leave it to Jesse to ruin her and Chloe's walk.

"You ready to help me move in?" Jesse says with a boyish grin on his face. Beca conjures up her most believable smile and says "Of course dude." Chloe watches the interaction with slight sadness, but doesn't say anything.

Beca turns to Jesse and says, "Hey, when did you want me to come by and help?" Jesse replies, "Well it's around three o'clock right now and my parents said the truck would be at the house in about an hour or so. You can just go home and I'll text you when to come by _neighbor_." Jesse emphasized the word neighbor and Beca rolled her eyes playfully because he was actually moving into the house next to Beca's.

"Alright I'll be there. See you later Jess." Beca says as he saunters off in the direction of a certain green-eyed blonde.

Beca turns her attention back to Chloe and gives her an apologetic smile. Chloe returns the small smile and squeezes her arm twice to let Beca know that it's okay. They start walking towards the parking lot in comfortable silence when Beca asks, "Hey where's the party at?" Chloe replies, "It's actually really close to your house. It's literally down the street. But I don't know if I want to go anymore." Beca frowns and says, "Why not Chlo? It'll probably be fun." Chloe looks down at the floor and says, "You're not going."

Beca's heart stopped for a second. She couldn't believe that she would be a sole reason for someone not to want to go have fun. Beca looked at Chloe and said, "You'll have fun Chloe. You should go. Go have a drink or six for me." Chloe giggled at hearing this and said, "Fine, but I'll be thinking of you." Beca slowly started to blush, but before Chloe could tease her, they made it to Chloe's car.

"Thanks for walking me to my car Becs. I'll see you later." Chloe said before giving Beca a quick kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Beca couldn't hide her blush and said, "Anything for you, Red." Chloe got into her car, lowered her window and blew Beca a kiss before she left the school parking lot.

"Man, she's going to be the death of me." thought Beca as she made her way over to her car.

…

 _At Jesse's house_

"Soooo… are you and Chloe a thing yet or nah?" Jesse asked as they were moving the boxes out of the truck.

Beca was caught off guard by the question and answered, "No… what! No, why'd you ask that?" Jesse snickered at her response to his question. "Dude, you obviously like her. You only blew me off three times this week to go hang out with her." Beca looked at him guiltily and mumbled, "Sorry Jess."

Jesse smirked and said, "I think she likes you too. The way that she holds onto you and the way that she gets a little sad when I come around makes it kinda obvious."

Beca absorbed the words, but couldn't believe them. "Chloe's like that with everyone." Beca says surely.

Jesse looks at his naive best friend with a shocked expression. "Dude, Chloe is a very bubbly person, but not once have I seen her cling onto someone like she does with you. With other people she gives them a hug sure. But you are the only person that she clings to and gives kisses to on the cheek." Beca turns beet red and Jesse just chuckled. "Y'all thought you were being sneaky? You're not slick. I've seen her do it." Jesse laughs and continues, "Chloe likes you Beca. You should do something about it." After that talk, Jesse knew that Beca would want to change the topic so they began having an easy conversation on lighter topics.

It's about ten o'clock when Beca gets done helping Jesse and she walks home and starts to think really hard about what Jesse talked about and all she wants to do is see Chloe. She decides that it's probably too late to go to the party, so just settles down at home resigning to the fact that she probably won't see Chloe until the following week.

Beca gets ready for bed and tries to go to sleep, but her body won't let her because her mind is reeling with thoughts of the redhead. Reluctantly she gets up and tries working on a mix, but finds that she really can't concentrate, so she goes downstairs, flops onto the couch, and flips on the TV. Beca doesn't usually watch movies, but she hopes that putting one on will help ease her mind.

It seems like the universe can sense exactly what Beca is going through because Beca begins to hear the soft droplets of rain as they hit the window. It starts off really slow with only a couple drops, but all of a sudden it starts pouring heavily.

The sound of the rain and the chatter of the TV is actually pretty soothing and Beca begins to really sort out her feelings for Chloe. She thinks to herself, "Does Chloe really like me? Like how is that even possible? She's the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. Her eyes are so blue and I find myself getting lost in them every time she's around, which is almost everyday. Wow. That's not a normal thing to say about your best friend. Wow. I like Chloe and maybe I even lo…" Beca is pulled out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the door, which is weird because it's almost midnight. She quickly strides to the door, glad that her dad is out of town, so she doesn't have to deal with his grumpy ass, and wonders who it could possibly be.

She opens the door to a soaking wet redhead. Beca feels butterflies jump around in her stomach when their eyes meet, but quickly shakes it off and pulls Chloe inside the house. Her dazed state is replaced by a look of concern because Chloe is soaking wet.

"Chlo you're soaking wet. What're you doing here?" Beca asks as she takes off the cardigan she's wearing and wraps it around the redhead.

"The paaaaartyy was boooring wifout you Becs." Chloe slurs. Beca smiles lightly at the redhead and acknowledges that she is still pretty drunk. "Alright Chlo let's get you upstairs and out of these wet clothes."

"If you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask Beca." Chloe flirts and Beca blushed. It will never cease to amaze Beca how Chloe can make her turn to mush even in her drunken state. Beca shrugs off the comment and brings Chloe upstairs.

Once they reached the guest bedroom, Beca lead Chloe to sit down on the small couch in the room and took a step back to look at her. Chloe was in a dazed state just smiling at Beca, while Beca was trying to figure out how to get Chloe out of her wet clothes and into some dry ones. First, she turned around and went into her room and got a baggy tee shirt and shorts for her to wear. When Beca came back, Chloe seemed to be falling asleep. She smiled at the cuteness of the redhead and decided that she would just have to jump right in and change her clothes. Beca thought to herself, "She probably won't remember this in the morning."

Beca walked over to Chloe and discarded the cardigan that she had wrapped around her earlier. She leant down to the redhead and whispered in her ear, "Okay Chlo, I'm gonna need your help. Just lift your arms up for me." With a little help from the girl across from her, Beca got the shirt off her body. Beca couldn't help but appreciate the toned body of her best friend, but pushed the warmth that ran through her aside and tried finishing the job.

Chloe was left in a skirt, and her bra, so she was almost done. Chloe was sopping wet, so she knew that she had to get her out of her bra, so Beca carefully unhooked it from the back and slid it down her arm while closing her eyes. She wanted to be respectful and not look, but it was hard because Chloe let out a slight moan that made her want to do more than look. Beca visibly gulped but eventually got it all the way off and quickly grabbed the shirt and slipped it over head and brought her arms through the sleeves.

The last thing to remove was the skirt. Beca was thankful that she didn't wear jeans because that would have been super hard to take off. Beca quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled it down with her underwear and then slid the shorts on her right after.

Beca stepped back and was actually really impressed with herself. Her best friend was so beautiful. It was hard not to stare. She walked forward and whispered in Chloe's ear, "Chlo let's get you to bed okay?" All Beca got in response was a slight groan, so Beca knew that she would have to carry Chloe to the bed, which wouldn't be that bad because Chloe was super light and her bed was only a few feet away.

Beca slid one arm behind Chloe's neck and the other behind her knees and lifted. Chloe immediately nuzzled into Beca's neck further.

Beca looked at the redhead in her arms and thought, "This feels right. Having her so close to me. Holding her in my arms." Beca smiled at the sleepy girl and kissed the top of her head, which made the redhead smile sleepily.

Beca slowly laid the girl in her bed and tucked her in with the comforter. She bent down and whispered, "Goodnight Chlo. Sleep well." and took a leap and kissed her cheek. She stood back up and tried to leave to go sleep in the other room when Chloe grabbed her arm and said, "Stay Becs." Beca rarely ever said no to the redhead and she wasn't going to say no tonight, so she climbed in bed beside her.

Chloe immediately rolled over to Beca's side of the bed and curled into her side. Chloe's head was laying in the crook of her neck on her left arm and her arm was draped around Beca's waist. Before Chloe drifted off to sleep she sighed contentedly, kissed her cheek and said, "Goodnight Becs."

Beca couldn't help getting butterflies at their close proximity and looked at Chloe, completely content. Beca breathed in her scent and thought, "I could get used to going to sleep like this." She then wrapped her arm around Chloe and slowly fell asleep.

…

 _The Morning_

Chloe's eyelids slowly began to flutter open and she noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She saw a wall clock and read that it was 6 AM. She took in her surroundings and couldn't recognize where she was. She tried to shift a little to stand up, but noticed that there was an arm draped around her waist and a body pressed into her back. For a second, Chloe was really scared that she had done something really stupid, but she weirdly felt safe and protected in the embrace that she was in.

She slowly turned around in bed and saw that it was none other than Beca. Chloe looked at her with admiration. She thought to herself, "Wow she's even cuter when she's sleeping." with a small smile on her face.

Chloe thought back to the events of last night and remembered that she went to the party and drank way too much because she was sulking over the fact that Beca couldn't make it and that she was with Jesse. The next thing that she remembered was ringing Beca's doorbell. How she got to Beca's house was beyond her. She probably walked. Chloe then vaguely remembered that it was raining last night and that is when she registered that she was wearing different clothes.

Glancing down at what she was wearing, she visibly blushed because she slightly remembered Beca changing her out of her wet clothes. The brunette really cared about her. She internally swooned because Beca had taken care of her in her probably very obnoxious state. She looked at Beca's face with a lazy smile and started to trace her features with her hands. She brought her face closer to Beca's and kissed her nose. Beca stirred a little bit in her sleep, but just pulled Chloe closer to her. Chloe was delighted that Beca had pulled her closer and fell asleep again with a small smile on her face.

…

Beca wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the blinds of the guest room window and looks at the wall clock and sees that it's about 8 AM. She looks down and sees that Chloe is still asleep, which gives the brunette time to collect her thoughts.

The positions they fell asleep in actually got even closer throughout the night. Beca and Chloe were facing each other, their bodies were pressed together, and their legs were entwined with Beca's arm wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist.

Beca considered getting up and removing herself from the redhead, but she couldn't find it in her to move. She felt so warm and… content. Looking down at Chloe's face, she had nothing but admiration and longing for the girl. She was so beautiful even while she was sleeping and she looked so peaceful.

It was in this moment that Beca knows for sure that she loves Chloe. Not in the "she's my best friend" kind of way. But the "I want to hold your hand and kiss you" kind of way. Beca is staring at the girl in her arms with such adoration, when she feels her start to wake up.

Chloe opens her eyes and Beca watches as her gorgeous blue eyes flutter open. Once Chloe's eyes focus on what she's looking at, a bright smile spreads across her face and Beca can't help but smile back at her.

"Good morning," Beca whispers.

"Morning Babe," Chloe replies.

There Chloe goes with that name again. Beca smiles at the pet name and they continue to stare at each other for a long while with smiles plastered on their faces.

Beca reaches up to stroke the side of Chloe's face and leaves it there cupping her cheek and says, "You're so beautiful, Chlo."

Chloe blushes and gently grabs Beca's wrist that is stationed near her face and starts stroking it with the pad of her thumb and replies, "You are too, Becs."

Beca is staring at Chloe, her hand still on her face and her gaze flicks down to her lips. Chloe notices this and slowly starts to lean in. They were so so close to each other, but are pulled out of their moment by the sound of the alarm on Beca's phone on the bedside table.

Beca curses herself for not remembering to turn off her alarm and reaches over Chloe to turn it off. Once Beca turns it off she apologizes to Chloe for the alarm as she tries to make her way back to her original position, but on her way back, when she is hovering directly over Chloe, she stops and looks down at the redhead. She stares into Chloe's eyes and sees something. She sees want. And Beca doesn't know if that was there before or if she was just too oblivious to see it.

Beca looks back and forth from her eyes to her lips and realizes that she is slowly leaning down. She stops right before their lips meet because she is unsure if this is what Chloe wants. Slight panic goes through her body because she thinks she just made a mistake and ruined their relationship, but then she feels soft lips on hers. It takes a moment for her to register that Chloe is actually kissing her, but then her lips start moving in sync with hers.

Kissing Chloe was electric. There was this spark between the two of them that was always there and Beca feels like she's been waiting for forever to ignite it, and it's finally happening.

Beca lowers her body onto Chloe's and brings her hand to her face, while Chloe tangles her fingers in Beca's hair. The kiss intensifies, when Beca swipes her tongue against the redhead's bottom lip and she gladly gives her entrance. Chloe elicits a moan and Beca can't help but kiss her harder. The two get lost in the kiss, but breathing becomes a necessity so they break apart, but not before Beca seals the kiss with two small pecks on the mouth.

Beca rolls off of Chloe and turns toward her. They both stare at each other, out of breath and flustered. Beca looks at Chloe and sees confusion on her face and asks, "Chloe, what's wrong?" while sitting up.

Chloe sits up on the bed and asks, "What does this mean Becs?"

Honestly, Beca had no idea what it meant. She knew that she liked Chloe and just hoped that Chloe felt the same way.

Beca looked like she was trying to formulate a response, but Chloe spoke first, "Beca, I like you. I've liked you for a long time now and my feelings for you are just getting stronger and stronger. I'm really glad that this happened. But how do you feel?"

Beca was in shock. She wasn't expecting any of that, and Chloe was looking at her expectantly with a hopeful and slightly worried look and Beca couldn't figure out exactly what to say to Chloe, so she decided she was going to show her how she felt.

"Becs?" Chloe prodded.

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed Chloe's face and kissed her with as much passion that she had in her. She put everything she had into that kiss and Chloe happily reciprocated. Beca mumbled "I like you" into the kiss. She said, "I like you so much," as she continued to kiss Chloe and everytime Beca would say this, Chloe would just smile into the kiss.

Beca broke the kiss for a second, looked Chloe into the eye and said, "I love you Chloe. I feel like I have for a long time now. And I want to be with you."

Chloe felt herself tear up at how honest and vulnerable the brunette was being and she was just overwhelmed with joy. Beca looked at her with a concerned look on her face and started wiping away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Why're you crying Chlo?"

"They're happy tears. I've been waiting for you to say those words for so long. I love you Beca."

The two were smiling widely at each other when Chloe asked, "So what does that make us?"

"I'd say we're dating?" Beca suggests.

Chloe smirks and says, "Well, technically we haven't been on a date yet, so would that be a good label?"

Beca knew where she was going with that. Chloe wanted Beca to ask her out, and she also knew that Beca would succumb to every wish of the redhead.

Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly and asked, "Want to go grab some breakfast Babe?"

Chloe nodded her head excitedly and said with a wink, "I'd love to, Babe."


End file.
